It's All Your Fault
by insomniatic-titans
Summary: Eren and Annie's time in the stables lead them into a giant mess.
1. It's All Your Fault

Toilets were supposed to be white, right?

One of the worst duties that could have been assigned to Annie just had to be the one she got: Cleaning to toilets. Something about it just made her irk, but who wouldn't at the smell of feces and urine?

Getting down on her knees she started to scrub the outside of the porcelain bowl. She was lucky that she was wearing a ponytail and a white bandanna around her mouth because anything on these floors would have probably made her ill. But for some reason she already felt sick.

Her stomach churned during sparring practice and her usual kicks made her feel so weak. Luckily there hadn't been any attacks planned on the walls.

Just when she was about to get started on the inside of the toilet she heard the door of the bathroom open.

Who's there? I thought it was just me.

Hearing footsteps enter, Annie went inside a stall and shut the door quietly.

"Is anyone here?" Eren asked, walking inside. "Hello?"

_Shit_

She'd been trying to avoid the boy for the past month and a half now. After sparring one day one thing led to another so they fooled around in the stables and she had been hiding from him since.

One by one Eren opened the door of every stall in the lavatory in hopes of finding someone. When he reached the third door he flipped it open but heard an aggravated groan of pain. Only then did he notice the short blonde crunched down on the ground with her hands clenching her head after he had accidentally hit her with the door.

"Annie?" He asked scrambling to the ground to help her. "Are you okay!?"

"Well other than being hit upside the head by a door, yes, I guess you could say I am."

Eren shrugged, "Yeah...sorry 'bout that...will your head be okay?"

"Probably, don't worry about me though."

Eren raised his eyebrows, "Why shouldn't I?"

She looked up at him, "Because I can take care of myself. It isn't like you broke my skull or anything."

Eren sighed, "I know you can take care of yourself, Ann, but can't you let other people care for you? To be nice to you?"

"Having others care for you would be a bit weak wouldn't it?"

"I mean when you might want or need it? Like what if you get sick?"

"I do what normal people do and get medicine. I heal pretty quickly."

"And if you are too sick to get medicine?"

Annie hesitated, "I would think of something on my own. I don't have people like Mikasa or Armin to rely on."

Eren frowned, "What...what's that supposed to mean? They are my friends. Something you don't seem to have much of."

"What if I don't want friends? To me it just looks like a burden."

Eren smirked, shaking his head before giving a short chuckle and glancing up, "Then what would you call us?"

The short blonde sighed and looked back down to her hands, "Just a couple of fools." She muttered before pushing past him. She was heading for the door.

Eren turned to follow, "Annie, wait!"

She busted out into the sunlight, looking over her shoulder, "Why should I-" She skidded to a halt a few feet out the door.

Eren cocked an eyebrow, walking outside, "Annie?"

Before she knew it her hand clenched in front of her mouth and she dashed to one of the stalls, shoving the brunette boy.

Eren turned around and followed her, placing his hands on the stall door, "A-Annie?"

Annie had her head face first in a dirty toilet, emptying out the contents of her stomach. _There goes my lunch_, she thought to herself, wiping her mouth with her hand.

She looked over her shoulder to look at him, "W-What are you looking at?"

Eren sighed, looking at Annie, concerned, "Do you need help?"

Annie coughed, her throat sore, "Like I said before Eren, no."

He leaned against the stall, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't just stare at me all day, help me clean."

"Oh...you need my help?"

"Shut up and clean before I knock your block off again."

"Sure you can do that in the condition you're in?" He asked, snickering.

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "Condition? So what, that food was tainted. Just because I have a weak stomach doesn't mean anything."

Eren's eyebrows raised, "Oh, so there is a weak part of you?"

"Screw this," Annie retorted, turning around and heading towards the door again. "I don't care what Shadis says, I am not cleaning this shit hole with you."

He moved out of her way, cocking an eyebrow, as his eyes followed her out.

"Don't you have anything to say? I'm surprised you're not stopping me."

"My mother taught me when not to mess with girls...this seems like one of those times…"

"Well...What happened to Mr. I-Care-About-Everyone, huh?"

Eren wrinkled his nose and walked towards her, "Fine." He took a more fake pleading voice, "Please, Annie, help me clean this shithole?"

She paused but then her eyebrows became scrunched up, her eyelids were getting wet, and the corners of her tight lips turned down. "All this is your fault you prick! Just get away!"

Eren's eyebrows raised up, realizing he might've went too far, "Wait...Annie…"

The next moment she swiped under his legs and rushed out, leaving him alone on the floor.

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "Annie?"

After running far enough from where he was she slowed down, tiring herself out, which was strange because usually she could run for a while.

She slumped down on a nearby tree, starting to feel sick again. "Shit. This isn't possible. It shouldn't be. Whatever happens I'm not telling him."

The sound of heavy footsteps were heard as Eren ran her way, "Annie!"

The blonde looked his way in confusion and stress, sighing, "What could you possibly want now!? I kick you to the ground and insult you and your morals, but all you do is come back! Why are you so stubborn!?"

Eren stopped in front of her, bending over to breathe, "Uh...runs in the family, I suppose."

"Well...Just leave me alone. You've already caused enough trouble as it is right now. I'm like this because of you."

The brunette nodded, "I know, and I am sorry. I shouldn't have pushed your buttons. Please forgive me."

"What do you want from me, Eren!?" She almost yelled.

He placed his hands on her shoulder, "For you to not hate my guts. That's one."

Annie stared at his feet, "I don't hate you. Why would we have that time in the stables if I hated you?"

Eren sighed, "I just...I'm sorry Annie…"

"Now do you get why this is your fault?"

"Because I am a prick or…?"

"...Are you really that blind Eren?" She deadpanned.

His mouth was a straight line of knowing nothing. He blinked.

"For fuck sake… Let me spell it out for you. I'm sick, I threw up, my mood is going bat shit insane, I want to fucking faint every time I kick someone, and...it's just awful. Get it?"

Eren rested his hand above her head on the tree, "Are you saying that you're...with child?"

"No, I just got food poisoning-Obviously I'm...w-with child!"

His eyes widened, "M-my child?"

"Well seeing as how I was a virgin before...the stables... yes."

Eren sighed, "Oh god...I am so sorry…"

"That isn't going to change anything Eren...and it's not just your fault, it's mine too."

"I'm...I'm not going to leave...you know that…"

"Why would you want to stay?"

"Because leaving would be what cowards do...and I am not weak…"

"For the first time in my life I'm scared Eren."

Eren didn't know what else to do. He wrapped his arms around the short girl and pulled her close to him, "I'm here…"

She closed her eyes and loosened up a bit, "Thank you...for not leaving me."

He held her, nodding, "No problem…"

"Oh wait...what do we do now? It's going to become pretty obvious, isn't it?"

Eren let go of her, taking a step back to look at her, "Well, I mean...you're a small girl...so yeah...pretty obvious. I think we should talk to Shadis in private, see if he can help."

"We are so fucked."

"I know. But at least we are fucked together."

Annie smirked and play punched him in the shoulder. "If it gets too hard for you I understand if you-"

"No...I won't...no matter what…"

"Just remember I said that when you tell your sister who sees me I'm her enemy."

Eren's eyes widened, "Oh...fuck…Mikasa…"

"Don't forget Armin."

"But he is understanding...Mikasa is Mikasa…do you have any idea the lecture I am going to be getting? Mother level of lecture."

She stared at him for a second and sighed, "I'll tell her. I'm not afraid of her."

"That's not gonna stop her from running to me and lecturing me."

"If she tries I'll be there."

Eren smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, "Thanks, Annie."

"The only thing I'm worried about is Bertholdt and Reiner."

"I will handle them. Man to men…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Y-yeah...yeah…"

Next thing she knew, Annie was tightly hugging him. "...you smell good."

Eren cocked an eyebrow, "Th-thanks Annie…"

"Why did I just say that….? Anyways, let's head back. I feel hungry."

"It's already starting, huh?"

"Huh? What is?"

Eren pointed to her stomach, "Pregnancy...shit…"

"Oh," She blushed subtly and covered her midsection, "I guess…"

"When should we talk to Shadis?"

"Let's see how long we last. Maybe we should see how long it takes to notice."

"You really want to test that? How do you know Shadis can't smell your hormones?"

"His nose isn't like mine Eren."

The boy laughed, reaching out to poke her nose, "You got a good nose."

"My nose is normal…"

"Try asking other people about it. Try asking Mina about it. It's not normal."

Annie cocked an eyebrow, "Mina doesn't know what she's talking about.."

"Then ask Mikasa, she is horribly blunt."

"I'd...rather not."

He smirked, reaching over to take her hand, "So...food?"

"Uh yeah," She confirmed and tightened her grip around his hand, not letting go any time soon.

Eren smiled, beginning to walk back, "I will be by your side, through all of this."

And that was one of the rare moments when Annie Leonhardt smiled.


	2. Confessions to Friends

Before training, and when Eren is not around, the half Asian girl, Mikasa, liked to look at the various birds that landed on the various trees.

Today, a blue jay. A passerine bird, in the Corvidae family. Blue was a good color to her, it calmed her down from the days of training. Just standing there, staring at this beautiful creature. Maybe I should start writing these down in a book? She asked herself.

From inside the dorms, Annie caught a glance at the dark haired girl and sighed. I told Eren I would confront her. _It's not as easy as I thought it would be_, She thought._ If I don't do it now I probably won't for a while. Might as well do it while she's alone._

The blonde walked outside and went to confront her so called enemy.

Mikasa's grey eyes kept focused on the bird, only glancing briefly at the blonde before looking back, "Leonhardt…"

"Ackerman…" She stood there, in her mostly unknown motherly glory.

The excellent student sighed after a moment of silence, turning around to face her, "Do you want something? How bad did you beat up Eren this time?"

"I didn't, but I'm surprised you haven't lectured him to a crisp. He tells me how much you do."

Mikasa cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, did he? Well, new lecture for him."

"Let me guess, a lecture on how he shouldn't talk to me? Too late for that…"

Mikasa put her hands on her hips, "Well obviously, he is obsessed with you. Very annoyingly so."

"Obsessed? Pfft, as if. He is always so worried about you. I mean you are his sister."

Mikasa's eyebrows raised, "He is worried about me? About me? I thought he would be more worried about you, since you just love to make yourself seem to be a fragile lady."

"Excuse me? Maybe I have a right to be fragile at times like this."

"By being cold? And tough? And mean?"

Annie almost blew her top. "That isn't what Eren said when I fucked him in the stables a month and a half ago."

Mikasa's eyes widened, "E-Excuse me? I...I am sorry?"

The smaller girl smirked and walked up closer to the taller girl, "And now, I'm pretty damn sure you can add another problem to your life."

Mikasa frowned, "What does that mean?"

"You're as clueless as your brother. Just know that someone new will be coming into your life."

Mikasa's eyes searched the sky for an answer, darting from cloud to cloud.

Eventually, she got the answer, her eyes dropping back down to the small girl, "No…"

"Heh, yes. Sorry to break the news to you so soon. But you know, Eren was worried and all about being lectured that I had to do it."

Mikasa took a step forward, "Where...where...where is Eren?"

"Calm down. Don't kill him, this kid needs a father. But he's at the boys dorm."

Mikasa quickly walked past the soon-to-be mother, going towards the direction of the boy's dorm."

Annie looked ahead, "Oh dear." Before turning around and trying to catch up with Mikasa, "Mika, wait!"

"Hey...Reiner...Bertholdt...uh...hey…" Eren's green eyes switched between the much taller men.

Reiner jumped down from his bunk and stood in front of the shorter boy with his closest friend walking up next to him, "Why you so nervous Jaeger?"

Eren smiled, "Well...I mean…uhm" He scratched the back of his neck. Fuck, how do I do this?

"You don't have to be nervous Eren. What's wrong? Is it bad?" Bertholdt interrogated, eyebrows raised in question.

Eren gave a fake smile before looking down. He sighed, looking back up, "At least a month and a bit ago...Annie and I...after some sparring...we, uh…"

"You….?" Reiner cocked an eyebrow.

Eren shrugged, "You know…" He thrusted his arm out slightly, whistling in sync with the movements.

The next second, Reiner, when he realized what the boy was talking about, slapped him on the back and gave a broad smile, "I knew you had it in you!"

"That's not all…"

The taller one scratched the back of his neck, "Oh uh..what else happened?"

Eren thought he had been pushing it back too long, he decided to push it all out, "Annieispregnantwithmychild."

A silence broke out in the dorm and the two of them stared at him and then back at each other. Something seemed to have been communicated between them that Eren could not decode. Reiner turned his head to look at the young man.

"You….you're fucked man."

Eren blinked, "I...I kn-"

BAM! The door was kicked open, and the silhouette stood in the doorway, with short hair. Behind this figure, stood Annie, "Uh...Eren…"

"Eren!"

Eren's eyes widened, "Fuck…"

Mikasa stepped in, her face a torrent of anger and 'the fuck have you done' expressions, "There is something you decided to let your baby momma tell me?"

Eren's eyes glanced at Annie, "Please tell me you told her gently…"

"Define….gently. We have different definitions."

Eren narrowed his eyes, "What...what the fuck do you-"

Before he could say any more, a hand lashed out and grabbed a hold of his ear, pulling him off his feet and dragging him away.

Eren began to flail around as he got dragged past the mother of his child, "Annie! Help! Mikasa's got my ear! Shit! Mikasa, not that hard, fuck! Ah!"

"Don't kill him Mikasa. Don't you love your brother?"

"Oh, I love him, alright. Don't worry, Annie, Eren will be fine. He is just gonna need a new ear!"

"I don't….want to fight you right now but I will."

Mikasa stopped dead in her tracks, turning to look at the short blonde, "Excuse me?" She let go of Eren's ear, letting him drop to the floor.

"Ah! Shit!" He said, grabbing and holding his ear, "Damn it…"

"Yeah it may be his fault but it's mine too so don't just batter him for it."

Mikasa walked over to Annie, towering over her, "Well here's the thing, princess. Eren isn't the one carrying the human being in their belly, is he? So he is viable for a little hearing loss."

"Just fucking stop it, alright! No one needs to be punished! Yeah, we were careless, so what?"

"So what? You realize that you will be having a child to be taking care of, right?"

"Of course I do! What do you think I thought? That babies are born and then just die off!?"

Mikasa frowned, "That isn't what I...ugh...Eren, I am gonna go get Armin. And then we are going to have a little talk, just us three. Got it?"

"...Got it…"

"Good. See you around, Leonhardt." She said before walking off.

At this point Annie felt stressed and weak, using all of her strength to argue, "Can I maybe sit down somewhere?"

Eren stood up, walking over to grab her hand, "Yeah, you can sit down on one of the bed. Come on." He said, leading her inside.

Bertholdt and Reiner followed suit right behind them.

Eren helped Annie sit down on the bed before sitting down next to her.

"Sorry that I told her so bluntly. It's just...how I talk, you know?"

Eren glanced to the side before nodding, "Yeah...yeah I do know…"

"Annie. We need to talk. Now." Reiner said.

Eren looked at Reiner, then at Annie, "I should go?"

"You can st-"

"Yeah you should probably leave."

Eren looked from Annie to Reiner, nodding to the latter as he stood up and walked out of the dorm, leaving the trio alone.

As soon as the door closed, Reiner's head snapped to look at the girl sitting before him, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Well I mean it's pretty obvious what is," She retorted.

Reiner growled, Bertholdt holding an arm out to stop him, "Calm down Reiner. There are solutions. There must be ways to...get rid of it…"

"You're….you're not serious, are you?" She wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively, "I am not doing that."

Bertholdt frowned, "But what about the missio-"

"I know! I screwed this up but I can't just get rid of this….I can't. It's not just my decision and even if it was I wouldn't do it!"

Reiner stepped forward, "What about your father? What would he think about this?"

"My father hasn't given a shit about me. All my life all I've done is train, but what about the rest? Why would I want to do something for someone who never even saw me as their child?"

Reiner frowned, "Your father gives a shit. What do you mean he never saw you as his child? You are his child! How could you say something like that?"

"I remember one time he forgot my name. Did anyone think that I wanted a normal childhood? Look at all the people around here. Do you think they had to train until they were covered in scars and bruises?"

Bertholdt sighed, "Annie...just calm down...we need to do what's right for the mission…"

"We are killing people. Don't you feel an ounce of guilt for fuck sake?"

"We try to push it down. What about you? Do you feel it?"

"Of course I do! I'm….I'm still somewhat human."

Reiner leaned in, resting his arm on the bunk bed support, "And what? You're just gonna give up here? Go off and get a house with Eren and raise your child in this not-so-happy world? How do you think being a titan shifter plays into all of this? Not for the good, that's for damn sure."

"We can't help being shifter but maybe if we tried not to people wouldn't hate us so much."

"After all we have done?"

"Just. Lie. We've been doing that our whole lives."

"I would not have expected you to do this so easily…"

"People change, but I guess you aren't one of those people then."

Bertholdt shook his head, "This is probably just the baby talking…"

She started to become irritated and stood up, "Maybe it is but all I know is I don't want to be in this mission any more. I'm out."

"You can't just make that decision."

"Watch me." Annie blatantly responded before turning on her heel and striding out.

"Reiner...what are we going to do about this?"

"We will figure out something...someway to kill that child...before it corrupts her too much…"

Eren looked down at his feet as he waited outside of the dorms, nervous about a lot of things. At least ninety percent of it being that fact that in around seven months, he is going to be a father. And I have no practice whatsoever...I am so fucked.

The door slammed open and closed when Annie strode out and walked up to him. "Let's go."

Eren looked at her, blinking, "How did it go?"

"Let's just not talk about it, alright?"

Eren stayed silent for a moment, nodding, "Okay...okay…what do you want to do?"

"I want to just get away for a while, but there's no where to go."

"We could go to the forest where we practice using 3D maneuver gear."

"Is it safe?"

"It should be. There's no practice today."

"We...need to talk about something when we get there alright?"

Eren nodded, "Yeah, yeah…let's go."


	3. Shifter

In the forest of giant trees, Annie and Eren walked through the natural path, chit chatting along the way about random things like they were trying to avoid something.

"So, I…I have something to tell you." She said, looking away to avoid his eyes.

Eren glanced at her, cocking an eyebrow, "Yeah...what about?" He asked.

"Say...if I were your enemy, would you hate me?"

His eyes widened and he frowned, "What do you mean?"

"What if I was something like a titan?" Annie questioned.

"Annie...is that question rhetorical?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

The girl tried to face him but all she could do was look down and let her bangs cover her face.

"Please just answer me Eren."

The boy sighed, "Well...I mean...uh...no, I couldn't hate you. I love you too much."

"But after all titans have done to humanity? To your mother?" She interjected.

He looked away, looking at the birds that flew by and perched on tree branches, "Over the years...I have calmed down. I know that my objective is ridiculous and impossible. I guess I just hate the titan that killed her. But of course I will kill any titans that try to hurt me or my friends."

"I'm a human. Somewhat a human…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm a-," Annie was about the confess, but then she felt thumps from the ground. "Eren...We can't stay here."

Eren felt the vibrations. He stopped and nodded, "Let's go...Annie, we need to get you out of here."

She surveyed the area around them, her eyes scanning for the figure of a titan. "Not just me, but both of us Eren."

He nodded, turning them around and pushing her gently to get her running, "Then let's go. Now."

Heading for them was an abnormal, about 13 meters tall, flailing it's arms in the air with eyes darting for its prey.

Eren cursed, "Go! Go!"

"I can't...I'm getting tired!"

"Then I will carry you!" Eren said, trying to catch up with Annie.

"No, there's one option before this."

"What are you talking about…"

"Move back."

"What?"

"Move back!" She said, skidding to turn around. She ran at the titan, pushing Eren out of the way.

"Annie!" He shouted.

While running at it she slipped out her ring and pricked her finger, a sudden bright light flashing as a lighting struck down upon her. Eren took a step back, startled by the explosion, tripping and falling on his ass, "Shit!" He cursed, sitting up before looking back ahead, his eyes widening at the sight.

In Annie's place, a titan stood. With her same blonde hair, her same blue eyes, and even that same nose. Eren couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Annie was a titan.

She kicked the abnormal back, the large creature rolling into some trees, making a loud crash. She jumped, crystals forming on her feet, landing on the titan's head, crushing it. The hot blood spewed everywhere as she gave it a few more crystallized stomps before stopping.

The female titan fell to her knees, and the nape moved. Eren directed his attention to the back of her neck. The nape opened up to reveal Annie, looking weak. She fell back, out of the titan.

Eren sprinted and dove down on his back, sliding a little bit to catch Annie just in time. He wrapped his arms around her, "Holy...holy shit…" He said, not only to catching her just now, but to the whole situation in general.

"I'm….sorry."

He sat up, holding the small girl in his arms. He looked down at her as she spoke, "Annie…"

"I'm a...shifter."

As Eren tried to think about what she meant, voices could be heard in the distance. He looked over his shoulder before snapping his head to look at the titans, seeing nothing left, the bodies already evaporated.

He looked back down at the girl, sighing as he wondered what to do.

Should I tell them? He asked himself, Or keep it a secret?

"Eren…" He heard Mikasa say behind him. He stood up, holding Annie in his arms, and turned to them.

"Annie is weak from running, we need to get her to a bed."

"Why are you both out here?" Mikasa asked looking curious.

Eren frowned, "Get Annie to a bed...then we will talk."


	4. She's Fucking Apologizing

**Chapter Text**

It was a very rare sight for Eren to see laying in front of him. Annie, the girl carrying his child, asleep on the bed in the infirmary, with him sitting down nearby. His hands stroked her light blonde hair, no longer in her trademark bun. Man she looks so fragile, he thought to himself, and she can turn into a titan...complete opposites. _So tough, yet so weak, like a rose with thorns. _

"Eren...We need to talk." Mikasa said after opening the door to the room and walking in.

His hand that was running through the small girl's hair stopped, and he just stared at the sleeping beauty, "About what?" He muttered, resuming his brushing.

She went to the chair opposite of him and sat down, "I'm sorry about earlier. I know I overdid it a bit with her."

Eren glanced at his sister briefly before shrugging, "It's fine. My ear is okay. I could understand. If someone got you pregnant I would probably react the same." He said, smiling at the thought of pulling some asshole's ear.

Mikasa sighed, "I really don't think that is ever going to happen but I appreciate that. Oh, and you need to tell Armin the truth."

The teen cocked an eyebrow, "What...you haven't told him?"

"Why should I? It's your responsibility."

"Well I mean, you could've told him, you were talking to him earlier, correct?"

"Eren, he's your best friend."

"He is your friend too."

She glared at him in anger, "Eren….You know what you have to do."

Eren frowned before getting up, "Fine, okay, I will talk to him. Just...keep an eye on Annie, okay?"

"You want _me_ to keep an eye on her?" He nodded, "Yeah, why not? I trust you enough." Mikasa looked at her for a short second, "We aren't that close, her and I."

"Yeah, I know that. But that doesn't mean you can't watch her while she is unconscious."

"Well...if it's what you really want me to do…"

"It will be quick. Where's Armin?"

"I think he was helping out in the kitchen."

Eren nodded to his sister, "Thanks. I'll be right back."

Armin had multiple places where he could relax. The garden was one, the forest the other. The kitchen was one of them as well. He was helping clean the pots and pans with Sasha and Connie. The bookworm found their conversations amusing to listen to, and never added his own input on whatever argument they were having. This one was one of the weirder conversations.

"Purple potatoes are ten times better than...what the hell do you call them?" Connie furrowed his brows in curiosity.

"Fingerling Potatoes. They're shaped like fingers, therefore I win," Sasha argued while wiggling her fingers.

He huffed, "That's a bullshit reason, Sasha."

"Do you really think you know more about potatoes with me?"

"Why would you...because you are the…"

"...The taller one between us?"

The bald boy scowled, "Shut your trap, potato girl."

The next moment the brown eyed girl looked pale and her lip started to quiver. She looked about ready to blow but then she did something a bit more painful for Connie.

Sasha started to cry.

Connie's eyes widened in confusion and worry, "Sa-...Sasha...I didn't mean to make you cry...I-I'm sorry, you're n-not potato girl! I swear! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

"B-But you said...you said I was potato girl like everyone else! I thought you were different!"

"I'm sorry, it just came out, I swear. I didn't mean it! Please! Forgive me!" He pleaded, clasping his hands together.

She faced the other way to hide her face, "You know there is only one thing you can do to make me forgive you…"

Connie raised an eyebrow, "You don't mean…"

"Yeah, I do," She sniffled.

He nodded before running off to the back.

Armin turned his head to Sasha, "You aren't actually sad are you?"

"Shh, you'll blow my cover!"

The blond smirked and shook his head, "Alright, alright."

Connie came rushing back with a piece of bread in his hands, "I...I got you what I could find." He said, stopping in front of her to present it to the girl.

She hugged him and snatched it out of his hands, "Thank you! I forgive you!"

Connie smiled, "Oh thank god!"

Quietly Sasha chuckled menacingly, "Anything for you Connie."

Armin shook his head again, "You two, I swear."

Just then, the sound of boots against the floor approached as Eren rounded a corner to the kitchen, "Hey Armin, I gotta-" He stopped, seeing Sasha and Connie with his best friend. He looked at them, slightly nervous, "Uhm...could you two…you know…"

"No it's fine we don't mind being here!" Sasha said, smiling at him.

Connie looked from Eren to Sasha, "Hey Sash, maybe we should just...go in the back."

Her smile dropped, "What? But don't you wanna he-Oh! Yeah, we'll just be on our way then."

The two then slowly made their way into the backroom, both of them looking at the best friends.

When they were out of sight, Eren nodded and sighed, turning to Armin, "I need to tell you something...about me and Annie…"

Armin cocked an eyebrow, continuing to clean a pot, "Uh...you and Annie? Alright...go ahead…" He looked down at his hands, his palms sweaty, "I...uh...fuck how do I say this-"

"Just say it, Eren. Don't worry about how I might react."

"Okay, okay...well...Annie's pregnant. And it's mine."

"WHAT?!" A huge shout from the other side of the wall echoed throughout the halls, making the two guys jump slightly.

They heard feet running and in an instant, Connie and Sasha were at the doorway to the back room, eyes wide.

"Eren! You and Annie!? God, I knew ya' had weird taste but...ANNIE!?"

"Sasha...don't you think that's a bit rude?"

"That's weird coming from your mouth!"

"Guys! Both of you shutup and just let Eren to talk!" Armin turned to his friend and nodded, "Sorry about that...so she is…"

The brunet nodded, "Yeah...yeah...she's having my baby...Mikasa wanted me to tell you...and um...now you know."

Armin nodded, walking over to his friend and placing his hand on his shoulder, "Is everything okay? I mean…"

Eren sniffled, "Yeah...yeah she's just...she's as scared as I am about this whole thing…"

"Annie? Scared? How is sh- Ow! Connie!" Sasha turned her head to her friend and frowned at him.

"What?" Connie smiled.

"I know that was you!"

"It was not!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Guys! Not now!" Armin shouted at the two, "Go away! Can it just be me and Eren right now?"

"Alright, but don't forget about us when you name the godparents! Come on baldie lets go!"

And with that, the two left, with the sounds of Connie nagging about the nickname he was given.

Eren glanced at Armin, "I fucked up, I know…"

"Yeah, you did. And pretty badly too. But...It'll be okay. I mean you have me and Mikasa, right?" He said, patting his friend's shoulder.

The soldier allowed a small smile to grace his face, "You always know what to say...thanks, Armin. Really."

"So about Annie. How is she feeling...about this whole thing?"

He blinked, "Well...she's scared, like I said but...she's calm...She might be hiding some feelings, but I don't think she's completely panicking."

"Wait, where is she? You didn't leave her with Mikasa, did you?"

Eren looked at the door, "Well...yeah…"

"Was that a good idea?"

"Mikasa's a bit crazy, yeah, but she isn't going to hurt a pregnant girl."

"N-No, I didn't mean like that! I mean that they aren't on the best of terms and having them argue probably isn't good for either of them."

"Yeah...or for the baby...Armin we should probably get back."

Meanwhile, Annie was starting to wake up, her eyes opening to find herself next to Mikasa.

"W-Where's Eren?"

The dark haired girl glanced at Annie, her eyes wide, "Oh...uh...he's explaining the situation to uh...to Armin." Don't argue with her, don't argue with her, don't argue with her. Her mind repeated to itself.

The titan girl averted her eyes, "Listen, about earlier...and before that. Pretty much all the times I argued with you. I'm...I'm uh sorry."

Mikasa's eyes widened more. _Is_ _she_..._fucking_ _apologizing_? She looked away, "Uhm...no...no, it's fine...I'm sorry...I practically started them all…"

"Don't lie. You know you were only mad because I was getting involved with him."

The girl with the red scarf placed a hand on her red cheek, "Th-That's not true...I was fine with him doing whatever he liked, and I-"

"Bullshit. You're jealous and you know it. The guilt is going to kill you if you keep on lying to yourself."

The Eurasian girl frowned, "Jealous? Jealous of what?"

Annie rolled her eyes, "Seriously, admit it or we're going to have a problem. Obviously me and your brother."

"What!?" "Okay let me get this straight, you aren't angry that I fucked your brother, got pregnant, and lied?"

Mikasa shrugged, "I was simply a bit livid...and lied about what?"

"I-...nothing. But you know what, forget it. It's fine. Just remember that I apologized because it won't be happening again."

"Forget wha-...I need some fresh air. Your hormones are getting to you. I'm going out."

And with that, the black haired girl stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

The blonde talked to herself, "Hormones? I was just...ugh. Great job Annie, you try to apologize and get blamed for hormones."

"Hormones?"

The door opened, "Are you having that time again Annie?" In the frame of the door, a girl with black hair in pigtails stood, looking a bit worried.

"What's wrong?"


End file.
